


Forget Me Not

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory3 - 奇蹟 | HIStory3: Miracle, HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: “Dude, you need to calm down.” Bo Xiang whispered.“Calm down? The love of my life might be dying!” Shooting to his feet, Hao Ting started to pace in front of the chairs, “Surgery, remember?!”
Relationships: Lu Zhigang/Sun Boxiang, Xiang Haoting/Yu Xigu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Forget Me Not

Hao Ting’s knee bounced uncontrollably as he sat in the waiting room, Bo Xiang and Zhi Gang by his side.

“Dude, you need to calm down.” Bo Xiang whispered.

“Calm down? The love of my life might be dying!” Shooting to his feet, Hao Ting started to pace in front of the chairs, “Surgery, remember?!”

“That doesn’t mean death!”

It was understandable that Hao Ting was a little panicked. Seeing the love of his life being hit by a car could do that to someone, and Xi Gu looked even smaller in the ambulance. As the Doctor came around the corner, he frowned at the sight of Hao Ting.

“Family for Yu Xi Gu?”

“Me!” Hao Ting darted forwards, “I’m family!”

The Doctor glanced down at his clipboard, “The only family we have listed are an Aunt?”

“…. She’s not here, so you might as well tell- “

“- I’m sorry.” The Doctor held up a hand, stopping Hao Ting mid-babble, “But I can only tell the immediate- “The Doctor stopped at the look on Hao Ting’s face and sighed, “He’s broken a few bones, and there’s some minor lacerations. He hit his head quite hard so we’re going to need to keep him in for a few days in order to keep an eye on him.”

“C-can I see him?”

Once again, the Doctor didn’t look too sure, before sighing wearily, and leading him down the hall. He opened the door to a small, average-looking room, and they walked in.

Xi Gu looked confused to see them, still woozy from the surgery medication, frowning when Hao Ting rushed over and grabbed his hand.

“Hey, how are you doing?”

Xi Gu pulled his hand away. “Who are you?” As Hao Ting stared at him, Xi Gu turned his attention to the Doctor, “Who is this?”

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” The Doctor gently ordered Hao Ting as Xi Gu’s heart rate started to increase, “We’ll talk outside.”

Hao Ting felt numb as he walked out of the room, almost hollow. On the one hand, Xi Gu had defied the odds and survived, on the path to being well again… but he didn’t remember Hao Ting.

Slumped against the wall, he looked up when the door opened up and the Doctor exited the room.

“It appears as though he may have some amnesia related to his head injury… He still believes he’s fourteen.”

“Four years?” Hao Ting buried his face in his hands, “He’s lost four years! What do I do?”

“Well first, you mustn’t bombard him. Trying to force the memories to come back will just make him shut down…. He asked about his aunt.”

“He hasn’t lived with her for a while now… not since she started a family of her own.”

“So, she may not be able to take care of him when he’s released?”

“No… but I can!” Hao Ting straightened up, “We-we’ve just got an apartment. I’ll do whatever it takes to make it safe for him!”

…………………………………………..

Hao Ting collapsed onto the sofa, unable to stand being in the hospital any longer, Sun Bo Xiang hovering over him anxiously.

“Are you… are you sure you’re going to be okay Hao Ting?”

“… Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“No reason. No reason at all.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Xi Gu stared down at the mirror in his hands.

He didn’t look as… thin as he usually did.

There was a knock on the door, prompting him to look up, seeing Lu Zhi Gang standing there. He really only had vague memories of the store owner…. The man had reluctantly given him a part time job at his new store, although not without Xi Gu practically begging him.

“Mister Lu?” He greeted cautiously, frowning when the man smiled sadly at him.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Confused, mostly.”

Zhi Gang nodded in understanding, before sighing and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “The Doctor says we should leave to remember on your own… false memories or something like that. Do you remember anything?”

Xi Gu frowned, “I… left for school. I’d stayed up the night before studying for a big test, and I was really tired, and then… nothing.”

Zhi Gang tried to be gentle when he told Xi Gu that it was likely that four years had passed since then.

“That’s not funny.” Xi Gu frowned.

“You were in an accident three days ago and you hit your head pretty badly.”

“Four years though?” Xi Gu picked at the skin around his fingernails, “What- what happened? I-I need to know- “

“- You have to remember on your own. Doctor’s orders I’m afraid.”

Xi Gu groaned, he’d spent all night trying to remember who he was now, but to no avail.

Surely a little bit of help wouldn’t hurt that much?

………………………………………………………….

They let him check out after three weeks.

Zhi Gang brought him some clothes to change into… clothes that fit him a lot better than before. As they drove away from the building, he couldn’t help but wonder where he lived now.

Did he still have that small room?

The question was answered when Zhi Gang parked up in front of an unfamiliar building.

It was… nice.

Definitely nicer looking than where he had been staying.

Zhi Gang helped him inside, leading him into an apartment.

It barely looked lived in.

“Are you okay?” Zhi Gang asked softly, as Xi Gu nodded.

“I just want to lie down.” Wandering around the apartment, he spotted the double bed… he knew how soft it was.

How did he know how soft it was?

Slowly, he climbed into the bed, crawling under the blankets without taking his clothes off. The sheets were soft and clean, and the pillows were as soft as he knew they would be.

He dreamed about morning sun and a boisterous laugh.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Hao Ting couldn’t sleep, staring up at the ceiling in his old childhood bedroom.

They hadn’t even properly enjoyed a full twenty-four hours together, before everything went to shit. He was so looking forward to having Xi Gu in his arms and now… he was here alone. 

He felt the tears burning behind his eyelids, rolling over to bury his face into his pillow.

He didn’t want to hear his mother tell him everything was going to be okay.

He didn’t want to hear his Father politely hint that maybe this was a sign.

……………………………………………………………………..

“Zhi Gang-Ge! Zhi Gang-Ge!” Hao Ting raced into the store, bowing in apology to the customers as he leaned over the counter, “How is he?”

“He’s remembering bits and pieces.” Zhi Gang sighed, “Maybe you should come over for a visit, see if that helps?”

Hao Ting nodded eagerly.

………………………………………………………………..

It was weird having to knock on the door of the house he’d only recently bought.

Xi Gu was the one who opened the door, a soft frown on his face. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh… Zhi Gang invited me.”

“… You were in the hospital.” Xi Gu whispered, moving to one side as Hao Ting slowly made his way inside, “Xiang Hao Ting? Right?”

“Yeah!”

Zhi Gang was just placing some drinks on the table, giving Hao Ting a reassuring smile as he took a seat, the movie already paused on the screen.

When Hao Ting imagined this scenario, it was with Xi Gu curled up against his side, nestling into his chest or lying his head on Hao Ting’s lap.

He wanted that… he needed that.

“Where are you going?” Xi Gu asked as Hao Ting shot to his feet.

“Bathroom.”

“Do you need me to show you where- “Xi Gu cut himself off with a guilty wince, as Hao Ting practically ran away, almost slamming the door behind him. He splashed some water on his face, before looking in the mirror.

He looked awful… tired.

Xi Gu looked as gorgeous as ever, even with amnesia and he looked like this.

“Hao Ting?” There was a knock on the door along with Zhi Gang’s quiet voice, “Are you okay?”

“… I want my boyfriend back.”

“I know.”

…………………………………………….

Hao Ting had never been so drunk before, clinging onto Bo Xiang as his best friend practically carried him out of the club and to his own home.

“Sorry.” He vaguely heard Bo Xiang apologising to Zhi Gang, “I didn’t see how much he was drinking.”

“It’s alright… I expected this to happen.”

“Xi Gu will never remember me.” Hao Ting slurred, “He’ll never remember me, and he’ll fall in love with someone else! After all the work I did!”

“Hao Ting- “

“- I love him!”

Meanwhile, as Hao Ting sobbed into a cushion, Xi Gu was examining a series of photos he’d found in a nearby drawer.

…………………………………………………..

Xi Gu stared at the photos for what seemed like hours.

He could leave them… put them away and act like he’d never seen them before… or he could look through them all and find out what he was missing. Moving to the bed, he sat in the middle of it and slowly started to look through them.

Him and this… Hao Ting seemed to be very close.

He ran his fingers over a picture of them pulling a funny face, their hands clasped together. A sudden ache started up in his chest as he put the picture to one side.

The next one was them near a lake of some sorts, gorgeous sunshine and aqua blue water… and they were kissing.

The next one, they were in bed. Xi Gu was fast asleep as Hao-Ting took a selfie of them.

He had such a soft look on his face as he lay next to Xi Gu.

Xi Gu couldn’t help but return the smile, even if it was only at a picture.

“Xiao Gu?”

Turning to the doorway, Xi Gu knew how he must have looked to Zhi Gang, who gave him a look of concern.

“What’s wrong?”

Xi Gu hadn’t realised that he was crying, quickly wiping his face and holding up the photos.

“… Oh.”

“We were together… we were together and I forgot him!”

“It’s okay.” Zhi Gang moved to sit next to him, “It’s going to be okay.” He glanced down at the photos, “Did they help?”

“No.” Xi Gu’s voice broke slightly, “I have all the proof right here and I can’t remember him… why just him?”

“I don’t know… but you can’t force yourself to remember, okay?”

“He’s… my boyfriend.”

“… Yes.” Zhi Gang sighed, “Yes, he is.”

………………………………………………………………………………

When Zhi Gang was gone, promising to return the next morning, Xi Gu got into the shower, sighing as the warm water rushed over him. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to the shower wall and tried to remember.

When the water started to get cold, he reached to turn the water off, drying off and making his way back to bed.

It was too big to sleep in alone.

He could practically see Hao Ting sleeping on the right side… hear the noises he made in his sleep. He could vaguely remember lying his head on Hao Ting’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“How could I forget you?” He whispered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hao Ting looked up when there was a knock on the door.

“Hao Ting?”

He jumped at the sound of Xi Gu’s voice, cautiously moving over to the door and opening it up, “H-Hey.” He greeted, voice rough and barely above a whisper.

“I brought some coffee.” Xi Gu held up two cups sheepishly, “I… remember how you like it.”

“Thanks.” Hao Ting took the cup and took a sip, only to spit it all out when the words finally clicked in his mind, “W-what did you just say?”

Xi Gu beamed.

“I remember you.”


End file.
